Talks and Love
by LycoX
Summary: The danger is over and now a very important talk between two lovers is about to begin.


**Talks And Love**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This takes place after next week's upcoming episode and assumes that Barry does in fact tell Patty everything.**

* * *

A few hours after the latest threat brought on by a Meta-Human with the power to slow time had been stopped saw Barry at Patty's house. She'd been understandably upset with him at first but after letting out her emotions by hitting him on the chest and then crying into his chest, things had calmed down some afterwards. Allowing for the two to cuddle on her couch with dim lighting in the living room. Things had been quiet for nearly an hour and her steady breathing had made Barry think she'd fallen asleep but he most certainly didn't mind it. They had been growing closer and closer and this closeness, this intimateness was just another sign of their growing closeness that he had feared for a short time was lost after revealing himself to her. Not to mention the danger of the latest Meta-Human.

Who was now thankfully locked up in Iron Heights in a specially made cell from the material that had allowed them to lock up the Meta-Humans down in the pipeline previously. Patty herself was grateful for this rather peaceful moment after the events of the night and while a part of her was hurt for being kept in the dark by Barry about his secret, another part of her was glad she knew now. It especially helped when he told her he'd been already heavily considering telling her his secret too. And she totally got his little remark now about keeping things about himself carefully hidden. But then… Another thought came up in her head. One that wasn't exactly pleasant considering it was something she'd done to him!

"Oh my God!" Sat up the Detective suddenly and alarming Barry in the process.

"What!? What's wrong!?"

Patty turned to him with a wide eyed expression of horror on her face. "I shot you with that clamp the night Mardon and Jesse were on the loose!" She then put her hands on her mouth as she tried to process that.

Unfortunately for her, Barry couldn't help but laugh over her reaction. Something that made her hit him on the arm. "That's not funny Barry! I could have seriously hurt you that night!"

"But you didn't okay? Plus I heal really fast!"

"I don't see how you can even forgive me for that."

Barry pulled his girl close to him to comfort her. "There's nothing to forgive, I promise. He was on the loose and your dad's loss was on your mind. I know how that is from my own experience. But I do know of a way to make that whole thing better if you are really wanting to make it up to me." He told her with a grin and she probably would have smacked him for it if she'd been looking.

His words however was a great comfort to her even if it did leave her pretty curious. "Oh? What's that Mr. Allen?" She asked finally with curiousity in her voice.

"You could give me a new memory in a way more pleasant way."

She looked up at him and saw the grin on his face and instantly got what he meant. Though it didn't stop her from swatting him on the chest! "You are lucky you're so cute mister." She told him as she leaned up to kiss him. Something he happily returned.

A few seconds later saw the two break apart. "See? Definitely better in the long run."

"You make a valid argument Mr. Allen."

"I have my moments Ms. Spivot." He told her in the same joking manner as she had.

Patty happily put her head back on his chest, glad to have gotten that ugly moment out of the way and buried in the past as it should be. The speed of his heart beating so fast was honestly a soothing thing for her and now that she knew his secret, it made so much sense to her when previously she'd been pretty worried about it. "You know, for awhile I was worried about the rate your heart was moving at."

"You were?"

"Yep, I was even thinking about asking but I never quite seemed to get the chance too."

"Well, you know, probably a good thing you didn't get that moment. I suck at lying you know."

She swatted him again for that. "I bet you'd have come up with a real winner too!" Barry couldn't help but chuckle as she had him there.

Things went comfortably silent between the two again until Patty had another thought come to mind. "So um… About that man who looks like Harrison Wells?"

Barry wasn't quite sure what to say at first to that as the answer was probably something even she would have an issue with! Then again… She did find the concept of time travel to be pretty cool. "Yeah, uhh… Let's just say that he is a whole other issue that even I still have trouble wrapping my head around at times." Not to mention the fact of the man looking so alike the man who killed his mother.

Even if it hadn't really been the real Harrison Wells to begin with… "Oh? I have to say you've got me all curious. Especially if it gives even the Fastest Man Alive trouble."

"Okay, so you know how there's the theory that for every action taken, a different action happens elsewhere? Sort of making for a split into its own thing?"

"Yeah?" Alternate realities was another thing she thought was pretty cool to be honest!

Barry paused for a moment, long enough for her to look up at him expectantly. "Well? Don't keep me waiting! Rude to keep a girl waiting after all."

A chuckle erupted from him after that. "Sorry, wanted to pause for dramatic effect." He told her teasingly and getting a look from her in return.

"You're really cute you know that?" He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Something she hummed happily about as she kissed him back."Don't think that I've been sidetracked by that kiss." Patty told him after they ended the kiss and Barry chuckled in response.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Patty looked at him expectantly and he couldn't help but grin over it as he knew his girl was really wanting to know. Especially when she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright! Don't get the clamp out again!"

"OW!" After getting slapped in the chest by his girl.

"That is not funny and you know it!"

He hugged her close to him to make up for it and thankfully it worked as she gave a contented sigh. "Still not off the hook babe."

Barry fake groaned at that before finally getting serious. "So it turns out we aren't exactly as alone as we thought. Maybe not so much in the outer space kind of way but in the alternate realities kind of way."

"Are you serious!? Do you realize how big that is Barry?"

"Oh trust me, I do realize and I think it'd cause a few problems for some if word about that got out." Especially if they were the type to over think things to the point it nearly drove them nuts.

No telling of what the more bolder scientists out there would try and do. Especially if they were aware of the portals here in Central. Patty didn't even need for him to elaborate as she was able to quickly figure it out on her own even though she wasn't aware of the portals in the city. "So what does that have to do with the Harrison Wells look a like? Is he, is he from another Earth?"

 _That's my girl!_ God how he loved how smart she is!

"Yep, or Earth-2 as we've taken to calling it. He's also the one who saved me from being shark food that one time."

"Wow, so he really is Harrison Wells? Just from another Earth?" She asked while looking up at him.

Barry nodded. "And believe me, that was a huge adjustment to deal with too."

Patty wondered what he meant by that but decided a question like that could wait for another time as she had a lot of questions on her mind as it is. "I can only imagine with that." And she had quite the imagination when she put her mind to it.

"Gosh, I have so many questions."

"We've got all the time in the world." He got a smile in return for that and it told him he'd said the right thing.

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to do something as punishment for keeping me in suspense!"

A laugh escaped him after that. "And just what punishment would that be Ms. Spivot?"

Patty looked as if she was seriously considering it for a moment. "Ohh I don't know, find a science fact evne you don't like and hang posters of it in your lab? Maybe refuse to give you those happy memories you like so much?"

Barry gasped dramatically as he put a hand to his chest. "Patty! How absolutely cruel of you! As a defender of Justice I will have to take action against you for those kinds of threats!" His over the top dramatics made the woman burst into a full on fit of laughter.

Laughter that only increased as he started to tickle her for the act of 'defiance' against him. Patty was able to turn the tables on him much to her delight. A few minutes later would have the two breathing heavily after their tickling one another but feeling very happy as well. _This would be worth going back in time and seeing happen all over again._

After things calmed down further and the two were cuddling on the couch, another question came to Patty, one a bit more personal then anything else. "So umm… You've got a faster heart beat and can heal pretty fast thanks to your speed. But have you ever… You know… Experimented with it?"

Her question confused Barry. "What do you mean by that? Like in how fast I can go or if I can make only certain parts of me move faster?"

"No, but I am pretty curious about all that. What I meant is, have you ever used it to experiment when it came to sex?" Her question honestly made him blush and Patty couldn't help but smile at it.

It also certainly told her that her man obviously hadn't been expecting that from her of all people. Or sex was a topic he didn't think too much about. Of course considering his double life that would make some sense… "I… Um… Where did, oh boy." Spluttered out the blushing speedy scientist and making her laugh in the process.

Patty couldn't help but wonder what his speed might apply too in that area since if things kept getting more serious between the two of them they would be exploring that level of intimacy with one another in the future. She watched as he opened his mouth to try and say something before closing it. But finally he seemed to get a grasp on things to say something coherent. "That kind of thing, well… It hasn't really, you know, come up." Sure there was that almost time with Linda at Joe's that probably would have been a full on thing if it hadn't of been for what was going on with Professor Stein and Ronnie.

Which made him briefly wonder if one of those other Earths had a different outcome for him and Linda on that night. "Oh, who knows, maybe you'll get to try it out pretty soon then when the time comes." Hopefully with her at that.

Barry was pretty darn curious as to why his lovely and equally smart girlfriend was asking him stuff like that. Especially when he figured she would have been interested in asking other things. Though he would admit that he couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to use his speed for that kind of thing. "Maybe, I guess we'll see. But why so curious?"

Patty surprised him then by straddling him despite the limited space of the couch and leaned down close to his face. "You and I are getting more and more serious Mr. Allen and a girl can't help but wonder about certain things."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm." She then closed the gap and started kissing him and was delighted when he deepened it.

They then broke apart a little bit later and leaned their foreheads against one another's. "As scientists we do tend to experiment so maybe we could… I don't know… Experiment?" It was bold of him and he knew it, but there was times when she certainly made him want to be that way and this was certainly one of those. And for all he knew, trying this would bring the both of them even more happiness to their lives together.

There was a hungry look in his eyes after saying that and Patty couldn't deny the fact it was a turn on for her. "Why Mr. Allen, are you suggesting what I think you are?" Asked Patty with a smirk on her face while feeling excitement bubble up in her over the whole thing.

Her only response was a nod. Patty then got up off the couch while grabbing his hand to pull him along with her and he was only to happy to go along with it. "What's in that head of yours Ms. Spivot?"

Barry's only response from his girlfriend was a look in her eyes that promised a lot and made him gulp. "Oh, you know, lots of things." She told him.

And once they were in her bedroom, the door closed and the two wound up reaching a whole new level for their relationship. Whatever the two happened to discover when it came to experimenting with his powers would remain their business though. But both could say they had a great deal of enjoyment when it came to that. And Barry would pretty much walk around with a big dopey grin on his face for several days. One that Patty herself would be having as well. When asked what was up, the two lovebirds would just reply that they were just in a fairly good mood and Joe really didn't need to think too much about that anytime he saw the two staring at one another longingly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Here's to hoping we actually get a reveal next week and not some fake out. And depending on feedback and the like to this, I could even add a second chapter for those who want it where they talk more after their passion ends. R and R!**


End file.
